Comme un coeur
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: UA! Atsushi trouvait étrange, voire impossible, la possibilité qu'un homme veuille rejoindre le club de cuisine sans arrières-pensées comme lui. Or, Mibuchi Reo lui prouvait que cette impossibilité était tout à fait possible. MuraMibu!


**Titre: **_Comme un cœur  
_**Genre: **_Romance surtout  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Murasakibara/Mibuchi_

**Note: **_Je sais, encore un couple crack (quoique je connais au moins une personne qui aime), mais que voulez-vous. J'ignore pourquoi, mais quand j'ai lu un drabble sur eux, j'ai eu une révélation, comme si j'avais découvert un nouveau monde (je pourrais parler d'illumination même). Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour ce couple, tellement que je me devais de l'écrire. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que j'ai fait du MuraMito, du MuraMido et du MuraMibu avant de faire du MuraHimu (que je ne suis pas partie pour faire d'ailleurs ^^')... comme quoi, je ne peux pas faire simple. xD_

_On les shippe surtout parce que le passe-temps de Reo, c'est de cuisiner des sucreries (on voit tout de suite le lien avec Mura xD). J'ai donc décidé de jouer là-dessus et c'est pourquoi j'en ai fait un UA. Il n'y a aucun autre perso du canon parce que je ne trouvais pas ça nécessaire._

_Sinon, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Reo et je suis un peu fébrile. C'est loin d'être mon perso préféré (quoique je ne le déteste pas, en fait il me laisse plutôt indifférente... c'est étonnant quand même, alors que c'est le seul perso qu'on est sûr qu'il est gay =O), j'ai peur de ne pas l'avoir bien rendu. J'ai mis beaucoup d'attention à bien rendre sa personnalité, mais j'ai peur d'avoir foiré à quelques parts parce que je lis si peu sur lui... aussi, je m'excuse à l'avance si c'est le cas._

_Bon allez, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Au collège, Atsushi s'était inscrit au club de cuisine parce qu'il était obligé d'en choisir un – s'il avait pu, il n'en aurait choisi aucun. Comme sa passion principale était de manger, il s'était dit qu'au moins il pourrait s'en donner à cœur joie. Qui plus est, il n'aimait pas devoir se forcer et jugeait que le club ne serait pas compétitif, ce qui lui permettrait de se la couler douce. De prime abord, ça semblait le meilleur choix.

Au final, les choses s'étaient passées encore mieux que prévu : comme il était le seul garçon du club, toutes les filles étaient pâmées devant lui. Elles trouvaient toutes que sa passion pour le sucré était mignonne, de même que son attitude paresseuse : elles le traitaient comme un petit enfant, ce qui l'aurait fatigué s'il n'avait pu profiter de leurs soins. Même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, il avait décidé d'accepter cet état de fait et de se faire choyer.

Donc, même s'il était membre, il ne cuisinait jamais. Il lui arrivait d'aider l'une des filles, mais alors il pigeait dans ce qu'ils concoctaient sans qu'elle se plaigne. Autrement, il se laissait nourrir par toutes les filles qui se battaient pour être sa cuisinière attitrée. Comme il n'était pas très difficile et qu'il avait un gros estomac, il acceptait tout ce qu'on lui donnait sans rien refuser, même ce qui avait l'air horrible.

Cela dit, il ne se gênait pas pour être honnête dans ses critiques : quand on avait particulièrement réussi l'un des desserts, il donnait des compliments sans mâcher ses mots, mais l'inverse était au moins aussi vrai. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le tact et disait sans détour quand une gourmandise était immangeable (même s'il était rare, voire impossible, qu'il ne la finisse pas).

On aurait pu le détester pour ça, mais ses critiques avaient plutôt pour effet de motiver celles qu'elles visaient, tant et si bien que tout ce qu'on lui donnait gagnait en qualité au fil des jours et des mois.

Il avait donc fini ses trois années en ne participant dans un club que pour y manger et à dormir pendant toutes les autres pauses – le sommeil étant sa deuxième passion après la nourriture. Il était naturel qu'il s'attende à ce que la même chose se produise au lycée.

Hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Atsushi trouvait étrange, voire impossible, la possibilité qu'un homme veuille rejoindre le club de cuisine sans arrières-pensées comme lui. Il n'avait même pas envisagé qu'un lycéen puisse s'y inscrire en tout état de cause et sans honte. Or, Mibuchi Reo lui prouvait que cette impossibilité était tout à fait possible.

En même temps, il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas un homme très viril. Il avait beau être grand – moins qu'Atsushi quand même, mais lui battait des records de grandeur, y compris chez les adultes –, il avait un air un peu efféminé. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait l'air faible : en fait son corps était bien entretenu et il devait avoir pas mal de muscles (surement pratiquait-il un sport quelconque). Il avait les cheveux assez longs aussi, mais sa coupe n'était pas plus féminine que celle d'Atsushi.

Non, ça devait être sa gestuelle, sa manière de parler, ou simplement le fait que toutes les filles, même s'il était un garçon et leur kouhai pour certaines, l'appelaient «Reo-nee», à sa demande explicite qui plus est. Atsushi se demandait quand même comment un garçon pourrait vouloir un surnom si féminin.

Donc, Atsushi ne fut pas le centre d'attention comme il l'aurait voulu. Reo, celui qui était le président du club même s'il n'était qu'en deuxième année, lui volait la vedette. Atsushi n'était plus «le seul garçon du club de cuisine», maintenant : il était le deuxième. Autrement dit, au revoir, le traitement de faveur.

Il aurait pu décider, en voyant la situation, de changer de club, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire autre chose. Un club sportif aurait été trop fatigant; un club culturel, ennuyant. Et puis, il n'y avait que dans celui-ci qu'il pouvait manger autant qu'il le voulait sans se faire réprimander. La seule chose, c'était qu'il ne pourrait plus se la couler douce comme avant.

Malgré tout, il passa les premiers jours dans son coin, à bouder parce que toutes n'avaient d'yeux que pour le superbe Reo-nee, cordon bleu s'il en fut. Il aurait facilement pu passer son lycée ainsi, étalé sur l'un des bancs à l'arrière complètement de la classe, à ne même pas faire semblant de cuisiner, si ce n'avait été de l'intervention du président.

Reo, jusqu'à ce jour, c'était contenté de parler avec les filles qui l'accostaient. Avec elles, il échangeait des trucs et des potins, discutait des mecs les plus beaux de leur lycée – ce qui n'ajoutait pas à sa virilité, avouons-le – et tout autres sujet de filles. Seulement, il avait bien remarqué, et depuis le début, la tête mauve qui se faufilait dans le local pour se vautrer dans son coin et dévorer des emballages de produits commerciaux sans rien concocter.

Il avait laissé couler au début en se disant que le grand adolescent allait se fatiguer et aller voir ailleurs, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant et il ne faisait toujours pas mine de partir ou de s'impliquer. Reo était patient et compréhensif, c'était pourquoi l'ancienne présidente l'avait nommé à la demande générale, mais il y avait quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser.

C'est pourquoi, après un peu moins d'une semaine, il prit congé d'une discussion en laissant les filles travailler sur un passage plutôt simple et se dirigea entre les tables jusqu'au première année. Celui-ci était affalé sur sa chaise, un air profondément ennuyé sur le visage, et il mâchouillait sans entrain l'une de ses friandises que Reo ne connaissait pas – il ne mangeait que de la cuisine maison et ne connaissait pas bien les produits commerciaux. Le plus jeune ne releva même pas le regard quand, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Reo l'interpela :

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu comptes encore rester longtemps à paresser ou tu penses travailler un peu?

L'adolescent leva son regard violet sur lui, mais il laissa ensuite passer un soupir et s'affala encore plus. À sa question, il répondit en changeant de sujet :

- J'ai faim, je suis fatigué.

Après un soupir exaspéré, Reo se pencha sur lui et lui dit, le ton affirmatif mais tout de même doux – ce n'était pas son genre de hausser le ton :

- Si tu veux manger, il faut t'y mettre. Je peux t'aider si tu ne sais pas par où commencer.

Décidément, il aurait plutôt dû lui dire de prendre la porte, mais il était trop gentil pour son propre bien. À ces paroles, le plus grand leva le regard sans se redresser et commenta :

- Je préfère manger.

Sentant l'exaspération l'envahir, Reo garda son sang-froid et sourit de plus belle au première année. Puis, il lui expliqua, comme s'il parlait à un enfant – c'est qu'il en avait l'impression aussi :

- Comme je le disais, dans ce club, pour avoir le droit de manger, il faut cuisiner soi-même. C'est la base même.

Devant son manque de réponse plutôt éloquent, Reo s'installa à ses côtés et l'encouragea :

- Je vais te montrer comment on fait. Tu vas voir, c'est bien meilleur de manger quelque chose qu'on a nous-mêmes cuisiné!

Même si c'était sans entrain, Atsushi se releva, ce qui était un bon départ. Reo, satisfait, prépara les aliments en lui expliquant la base de la préparation d'un gâteau – il se doutait bien qu'il n'en savait rien. Atsushi n'écoutait qu'à moitié, à en juger par son expression vide d'intérêt, mais ce n'était pas grave : Reo comptait lui montrer après lui avoir expliqué.

Au fond, il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt content de ne plus être le seul membre masculin de leur club. C'était vrai qu'il avait des intérêts féminins – son crédo était plutôt de s'en vanter que de s'en cacher –, mais il ne détestait pas pour autant les garçons, bien au contraire. Bon, il arrivait qu'il les trouve un peu trop vulgaires ou pas assez consciencieux par rapport à leur apparence, mais il les appréciait aussi, parfois un peu trop peut-être.

Atsushi se montra contre toutes attentes plutôt intéressé dès qu'ils arrivèrent à un aspect plus technique. Il proposa même à Reo de mélanger les ingrédients dans le bol pendant que le président prenait les mesures, ce qui était beaucoup plus efficace. Cela dit, Reo se rendit vite compte qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour pouvoir lécher les ustensiles à la fin.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, il tenta de l'en empêcher, mais Atsushi utilisa sa grandeur à bon escient et s'en sortit. Reo tenta de lui expliquer qu'il ne devait pas le faire, mais Atsushi acquiesçait sans entrain. Au final, ils réussirent quand même à terminer le gâteau au chocolat et à le mettre au four.

Lorsque ce fut chose faite, Reo réalisa qu'il ne savait toujours pas son nom. Alors, avec un sourire, il le lui demanda :

- Désolé, est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler ton nom?

- Murasakibara Atsushi, répondit le géant sur son ton lent.

Son nom de famille était long à dire et Reo aimait bien son prénom, c'est pourquoi il osa lui demander :

- Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Atsushi?

Le plus grand acquiesça de la tête et compléta :

- Okay, Reo-chin.

Reo... chin? Quel drôle de surnom! C'était la première fois que Reo se faisait appeler d'une telle façon, par un kouhai qui plus est. Néanmoins, comme c'était intéressant, il ne vit pas de raison de lui refuser. C'était peut-être le moyen de l'amener à participer un peu plus, qui plus est.

Et puis, il fallait avouer que c'était vraiment mignon. Reo, sans tout à fait le réaliser, commençait à tomber dans le piège qu'était l'existence d'Atsushi, auquel bientôt se joindrait le reste du club.

Quand arriva le moment de sortir le gâteau au chocolat, Atsushi se sentit étrangement heureux. Comme un petit enfant, il surveillait le gâteau en demandant chaque minute s'il était prêt. Reo, s'il avait l'air un peu exténué, ne se fâcha pas et lui montra comment il fallait vérifier s'il était prêt. Atsushi, à moitié intéressé, le regardait faire.

Puis, le moment où il fut fin prêt arriva et Reo mit les gants pour le sortir. Atsushi ne perdit pas une seconde pour le humer et en savourer l'odeur. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais d'avoir participé lui donnait encore plus envie d'en manger.

Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse s'y mettre, Reo l'arrêta et lui expliqua qu'ils devaient faire le glaçage. Impatient, Atsushi se plaignit :

- Pas besoin, Reo-chin~! Ça a déjà l'air super bon!

Avec un sourire, le plus petit lui assura :

- Si tu te montres patient, Atsushi, je vais te montrer une technique de glaçage que tu devrais trouver excellente. Fais-moi confiance, ce sera encore meilleur.

Avec une moue déçue, Atsushi finit par accepter. Par dépit, il ouvrit une autre de ses collations pour patienter, un sac de chips cette fois. Reo lui envoya un regard réprobateur, mais Atsushi n'en fit pas de cas et observa ce qu'il faisait.

Reo sortit deux ingrédients très simples : de la crème et du chocolat. Il mit la crème sur le feu et coupa le chocolat en morceau. Dès que le liquide commença à bouillir, il mit les morceaux de chocolats. Après avoir bien mélangé, il enleva le glaçage du rond, le transvida dans un autre plat et le mit au réfrigérateur.

- C'est pas encore prêt? se plaignit le géant mauve pour la millième fois.

- Le glaçage doit prendre, l'informa patiemment Reo. De toute façon, il faut que le gâteau soit refroidi aussi, sinon il va couler dessus. Prends ton mal en patience.

Frustré, Atsushi s'affala de nouveau sur son siège et s'attaqua de plus belle à ses friandises. Reo, qui avait terminé pour l'instant, décida de faire le tour pour voir si une fille avait besoin de son aide. Ce n'était pas vraiment son travail à proprement parler, mais il aimait bien venir en aide aux autres. Il faut dire qu'il adorait cuisiner et échanger des trucs avec les autres.

Après pas loin d'une demi-heure, il revint au géant mauve qui n'avait pas bougé. Il rouvrit le petit frigo en lui expliquant :

- Bon, Atsushi, c'est l'heure du glaçage!

Le plus grand sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds. Avec lenteur quoiqu'excitation, il se plaça à côté de Reo et le regarda mélanger un peu le glaçage pour en vérifier la consistance. Satisfait, il retourna au gâteau qu'il palpa – après s'être lavé les mains – pour vérifier qu'il était assez froid. Comme tout était prêt, il s'arma d'une spatule et, avec un sourire vers Atsushi, lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu veux glacer? C'est simple, tu dois juste en mettre comme si tu tartinais une tranche de pain, en étant sûr que tout soit égal.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, le géant hocha de la tête et avança sa main pour s'empoigner de la spatule. Avant de la lui concéder, Reo lui rappela :

- Mais il ne faut pas lécher, okay?

À contrecœur, Atsushi lança un «oui» peu convaincant et put enfin s'emparer de la spatule. Reo lui donna le bol de glaçage et resta à ses côtés pendant qu'Atsushi s'activait. Ce dernier commença par en prendre une grosse cuillerée qu'il laissa tomber sur le gâteau, puis il étala. Comme l'avait dit le président, il s'imagina tartiner une tranche de pain de Nutella et tenta de s'appliquer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Même s'il ne le réalisa pas sur le coup, ni après d'ailleurs, Atsushi s'amusa beaucoup à mettre ce glaçage. C'était une tâche simple, mais il n'avait aucun mal à s'y concentrer contrairement à tout le reste, peut-être parce qu'il s'imaginait le manger.

Quand il eut fini, Reo lui enleva le tout des mains pour éviter qu'il lèche et Atsushi le laissa faire, encore concentrer sur son gâteau. Il revint sur terre quand Reo lui présenta un couteau et lui demanda :

- Atsushi, tu veux te couper un morceau?

Le plus jeune acquiesça une fois de plus et se servit une portion généreuse dans une assiette que son ainé avait apportée. À l'aide de sa cuillère, il s'attaqua immédiatement à son dessert.

Reo, curieux de sa réaction, ne se servit pas et regarda plutôt son cadet. Ce dernier semblait tellement apprécier le dessert qu'il l'engloutit sans faire de commentaires et s'en resservit une nouvelle portion. Quand il lui demanda si c'était bon, le plus jeune, entre deux bouchées, lui répondit :

- C'est super bon!

C'était peu, mais Reo était satisfait. Ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans la cuisine, c'était quand les autres aimaient ce qu'il concoctait. Cuisiner pour soi-même était ennuyant – même si Reo le faisait quand même, ne serait-ce que pour bien manger. Ce qu'il réalisa, et qui se confirmerait dans la suite des choses, c'était qu'Atsushi serait le meilleur gouteur qu'il puisse avoir.

Finalement, Reo lui laissa le reste du gâteau et le mit dans une boite pour qu'il le rapporte – autant il aimait cuisiner des pâtisseries, autant il n'en mangeait que rarement, car il surveillait ce qu'il mangeait. Atsushi le remercia sans entrain dans la voix, mais Reo comprenait que c'était son ton habituel.

À partir de ce jour, Atsushi ne regretta plus de ne pas être le seul garçon du club. Le président, qu'il avait tant détesté au début – maintenant ça lui semblait impossible –, l'aidait chaque jour à concocter des desserts tout aussi succulents les uns que les autres. Sans s'en rendre compte, Atsushi commença de plus en plus à apprécier le fait de cuisiner, et pas uniquement de manger – même s'il aimait tout autant se goinfrer.

C'est ainsi que son avis changea, autant sur le président que sur la cuisine. Reo lui apprit entre autres que les grands chefs étaient souvent des hommes, que le milieu professionnel d'ailleurs était très masculin. Il apprit aussi toutes les bases de la pâtisserie et, s'il commença par des recettes aussi simples que le gâteau au chocolat, il apprit bientôt à faire des recettes beaucoup plus complexes.

Reo de son côté trouvait chez Atsushi un nouvel élève vraiment passionné par ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas que les autres filles du club n'étaient pas intéressées, mais, pour la plupart, elles cherchaient à devenir de bonnes épouses et à faire des bentos aux garçons qu'elles aimaient. Le président n'avait rien contre de telles aspirations, au contraire, mais de voir au moins une personne cuisiner pour l'amour de la cuisine comme lui était rafraichissant en un sens.

Bien sûr, il y avait des moments plus difficiles. Atsushi détestait l'échec et quand l'un de ses desserts finissait à la poubelle, ça lui prenait plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre. Reo s'était inquiété la première fois qu'il avait quitté le club, mais il avait vite compris qu'Atsushi allait toujours revenir, qu'il fallait juste lui donner du temps.

C'est ainsi que passa toute l'année, avec Atsushi qui se concentrait sur ses pâtisseries et Reo qui lui apprenait ce qu'il savait. Cela dit, quand arriva l'hiver, il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait déjà tout appris. Il faut dire qu'Atsushi était un génie : il ratait rarement ses desserts et assimilait tout à une vitesse effroyable. En plus, Reo à la base n'était pas spécialisé en dessert – il adorait en faire, mais comme il n'en mangeait pas vraiment, il n'en faisait que peu souvent. S'il s'y était autant imprégné, c'était parce que ça passionnait Atsushi avait tout.

Aussi, l'élève dépassa le maitre : Atsushi faisait ses propres recettes maintenant, avec son flair bien à lui et ses années d'expérience en tant que gouteur. C'était lui qui lui faisait gouter, cherchant encore son approbation. Il osait des idées parfois assez saugrenues, mais c'était rarement mauvais et souvent succulent. Reo devenait de plus en plus admiratif.

Ce n'était pas que Reo, d'ailleurs. Autant il ne se faisait pas beaucoup remarqué en début d'année, autant maintenant toutes les filles tournaient autour de lui. C'est par les rumeurs de ses amies que Reo comprit qu'Atsushi était devenu extrêmement populaire auprès de la gent féminine. C'est aussi ainsi qu'il se rendit compte qu'au courant de la dernière année, il était tombé amoureux bien malgré lui du géant passionné de sucré.

Honnêtement, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'Atsushi ne se rendait pas compte de sa popularité. Toujours dans ses recettes et ses friandises qu'il continuait à acheter malgré tout, il était en permanence dans sa bulle. La seule personne qu'il remarquait, c'était Reo.

Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments, il se sentait toujours un peu spécial quand Atsushi levait le regard sur lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il était le seul qu'il respectait. Il avait beau n'avoir plus rien à lui enseigner, Atsushi avait beau l'avoir dépassé, il reconnaissait encore son existence, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il avait été celui à l'amener dans ce monde.

Reo n'avait pas pensé donner de suite à ses sentiments, mais quand la Saint-Valentin frappa à ses portes, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui donner de chocolats, lui qui adorait ça. Il chercha pendant longtemps ce qui lui plairait le plus, mais décida finalement de lui refaire un gâteau au chocolat, la première recette qu'ils avaient faite ensemble. C'était peut-être un peu sentimental, sans compter qu'Atsushi ne s'en souviendrait surement pas, mais Reo était un romantique affirmé.

Cette journée-là, Atsushi se demandait pourquoi il recevait plein de chocolats. Ce n'était pas rare que des filles lui donnent des sucreries – bien qu'il soit meilleur pour en faire qu'elles –, mais cette fois, il lui semblait que le nombre était supérieur à la normale. Cela dit, loin de s'en faire pour de telles préoccupations, il délaissa ces questions et mangea tout ce qu'il pouvait engloutir. Le reste, il le ramènerait chez lui et le dégusterait surement durant le weekend.

Ce fut encore pire pendant les activités du club. Toutes les filles l'accaparaient, tellement qu'il put à peine parler avec Reo, qui était lui aussi aux prises avec des filles. Il se sentit jaloux de toute cette attention qu'il donnait aux filles, de ce sourire qu'il lançait même quand il n'était pas vraiment heureux. Il aurait préféré que Reo soit à ses côtés et qu'il puisse lui faire gouter ce qu'il préparait toujours en pensant à lui.

Il fut déçu quand l'après-midi se termina, mais son moral remonta quand Reo s'excusa de sa petite foule pour venir vers lui. Sans y aller par quatre chemins, il lui demanda pour la première fois :

- Atsushi, est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble?

Le géant acquiesça, soudain plus heureux, mais des filles tentèrent de se joindre à eux. Heureusement, Reo refusa avec diplomatie et ils purent quitter le local ensemble.

Une fois dehors, Reo, avec un sourire plus discret que quand il parlait avec ses amies, lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir, Atsushi?

Le plus jeune n'avait rien de prévu, aussi il répondit :

- Moui.

L'air un peu mal à l'aise – même si Atsushi ne comprenait pas pourquoi –, le président proposa :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir chez moi? Mes parents ne seront pas là et je pourrais te cuisiner ce que tu veux.

Atsushi réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse :

- Des Omurices alors~!

Reo eut un petit rire, mais il accepta et l'informa qu'il avait déjà tout le nécessaire chez lui, alors ils n'avaient pas à faire de détours. Atsushi remarqua que son sourire était plus détendu maintenant.

Comme prévu, Reo cuisina pour Atsushi pendant que ce dernier paressait. Le plus vieux le réprimanda sur sa position et lui dit de s'assoir droit, mais Atsushi n'en fit rien. Il avait vite réaliser que Reo s'exaspérait pour peu, mais qu'il ne se fâchait jamais vraiment et qu'il lui laissait passer beaucoup de choses.

Finalement, ils mangèrent en discutant de pâtisseries et autres sujets de cuisine. Après le repas, Reo se mit à la vaisselle et demanda à Atsushi d'essuyer. S'il grommela au départ, le géant finit par s'y mettre – il ne gagnait pas toujours contre Reo, car sur certains sujets il était plutôt intransigeant.

Quand enfin ils eurent fini, Reo lui dit de s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'il préparait un thé avec un dessert. Atsushi se laissa tomber devant le kotatsu et s'y glissa en soupirant d'aise. Il aurait préféré avoir de quoi grignoter, mais il était trop confortable pour se relever. Il resta donc affalé en prenant à lui tout seul la moitié de l'espace : seule sa tête dépassait.

De fait, ce ne fut pas long qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil léger et détendu. La vie valait la peine d'être vécue pour ces petits moments de bienêtre, alors qu'il venait de manger un bon repas et qu'il savait qu'un bon dessert s'en venait. Le fait qu'il soit chez Reo aussi le rendait plus confortable, même si c'était la première fois : surement parce qu'il n'y avait pas ses grands frères et sœurs pour le réprimander. Reo aussi le réprimandait, mais avec moins de véhémence et surtout moins de violence, et puis au bout du compte il capitulait plus du trois quarts du temps.

Il s'éveilla tranquillement quand il entendit les pas de Reo qui revenait et se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Un bâillement lui échappa, mouillant un peu le bord de ses yeux, puis il fut enfin assis.

Le plus vieux ne fit pas de commentaires et installa la théière avec les deux tasses sur la table, suivi de près par le lait et le sucre. Il l'informa :

- C'est du Earl Grey, je me suis assuré qu'il n'était pas trop amer. Je reviens avec le dessert.

Atsushi, encore un peu dans les vapes, acquiesça sans force et entreprit de se servir. Les tasses étaient blanches avec des fleurs roses et un peu de vert : des soucoupes assorties complétaient le tout. La théière également était dans un style un peu vieux, kitch peut-être, Atsushi n'en était pas certain. Une fois sa tasse pas trop remplie, il y ajouta du lait et cinq sucres.

Il but une gorgée et savoura l'arôme de la boisson. C'était devenu l'un de ses thés préférés, en bonne partie parce que, comparé aux thés japonais, c'était compatible avec tous les desserts possibles et imaginables. Il se souvint que c'était Reo qui lui avait fait découvert le Earl Grey et se rappela une fois de plus qu'il lui devait vraiment beaucoup.

Le plus vieux revint à ce moment, les mains chargées d'un plateau sur lequel il y avait un gâteau. Il avait pour une raison obscure les joues un peu roses et évitait de regarder Atsushi dans les yeux, contrairement à d'habitude. Il installa le gâteau sur la table et le géant remarqua qu'il avait la forme d'un cœur.

Néanmoins, ce qui le marqua le plus, ce fut que c'était la même recette que le premier gâteau qu'ils avaient confectionné ensemble. Atsushi s'en souvenait bien, parce que c'était un moment-clé de sa vie : ce gâteau avait marqué le début de son intérêt pour la pâtisserie, après tout.

C'est pourquoi il fit remarquer :

- Oh mais c'est le même gâteau qu'on a fait ensemble la première fois~!

Reo eut un rire un peu étrange, nerveux peut-être, avant de lui demander :

- Tu t'en souviens, Atsushi?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il du tac au tac, c'est la première recette que m'a montrée Reo-chin, alors c'est important.

Le plus vieux afficha une expression de pur bonheur qu'Atsushi ne comprit pas, mais au lieu de lui demander la raison de sa joie, il préféra s'emparer du couteau pour se servir. Cela dit, alors qu'il commençait à couper, il changea d'avis et fit un plus petit morceau qu'il servit à son ainé. En lui donnant l'assiette, il lui fit sur son habituel ton ennuyé :

- Merci, Reo-chin.

Reo sentit ses joues s'échauffer et prit l'assiette en le remerciant à son tour. Le géant l'ignorait à nouveau au profit de son gâteau et le plus vieux en profita pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Atsushi avait juste le don de l'embarrasser sans même s'en rendre compte!

Enfin, au moins il avait réussi à lui donner son chocolat. Il avait pensé à tout ce stratagème pour qu'Atsushi ne réagisse pas comme avec toutes ces filles qui lui en donnaient, c'est-à-dire en le remerciant sans sentiments. Il voulait que ce soit un peu plus spécial, quitte à ce que ses sentiments ne passent pas. De toute façon, il ne tenait pas à se déclarer, il voulait juste être près d'Atsushi en cette occasion spéciale.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était qu'il le remercie. Reo tentait de se persuader qu'il le remerciait uniquement pour le gâteau, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer qu'il pensait à plus. Peut-être voulait-il le remercier de l'avoir fait découvrir la pâtisserie? Ou alors pour avoir toujours été à ses côtés?

En tout cas, il n'avait pas fait de remarque sur la forme du gâteau, comme il s'y attendait. Atsushi avait la maturité d'un enfant, après tout, alors il n'avait pas espéré qu'il saisirait. Il l'avait fait plus pour lui-même que pour celui qu'il aimait, un peu pour se faire croire que c'était un amour partagé – il avait bien le droit de rêver.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Reo ramassa le gâteau et le mit dans une boite pour qu'Atsushi puisse le ramener : c'était censé être son cadeau, même s'il ne le savait pas. Quand il revint dans le salon, Atsushi s'était de nouveau affalé sous le kotatsu. Il avait cela dit les yeux encore grands ouverts, attendant avec impatience son retour.

Reo s'apprêtait à le réprimander par habitude sur sa posture quand, à brule-pourpoint, Atsushi fit remarquer :

- Au fait, Reo-chin, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai reçu beaucoup de chocolats aujourd'hui.

Le plus vieux s'installa et lui demanda, tout en sachant sa réponse :

- Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?

- Quoi, c'est un jour spécial? fit-il, semi-intéressé.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé – il le prenait noir, lui –, Reo lui expliqua :

- C'est la Saint-Valentin.

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage du plus jeune, qui laissa passer une exclamation, puis il lança sur un ton un peu chantant :

- Alors c'est pour ça que Reo-chin m'a fait un gâteau au chocolat!

Le cœur de Reo s'emballa un peu, mais il garda son calme et lui fit remarquer :

- Atsushi, tu sais pourquoi on donne des chocolats à la Saint-Valentin?

L'autre réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Hm... pour remercier?

Ce qu'il était lent à comprendre! Reo, qui n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'ils en viennent à cette discussion, décida d'abandonner : Atsushi était trop mignon à être si inconscient, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui faire réaliser ce qui se passait vraiment.

- Il y en a que c'est pour cette raison, mais la plupart des filles donnent des chocolats à l'élu de leur cœur pour déclarer leur amour.

Devant son manque de réponse, il enchaina :

- Elles le font souvent en forme de cœur comme une métaphore pour dire qu'elles t'offrent leur cœur.

Là, s'il ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il était aveugle, sourd et un peu débile – mais comme c'était Atsushi, peut-être pouvait-il s'y attendre. Heureusement, il sembla comprendre le message, parce qu'il demanda avec curiosité :

- Mais est-ce que ça marche aussi avec les garçons?

Avec un sourire taquin, et oubliant du même coup son cœur qui mourait dans sa poitrine, Reo lui répondit :

- Si c'est pour un autre garçon, alors oui, ça fonctionne.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Atsushi se redressa. Reo réalisa par le fait même qu'il venait de se déclarer, ni plus ni moins, et il paniquait intérieurement en priant n'importe quel Dieu qu'Atsushi ne le déteste pas. Il avait un peu fini par oublier qu'ils étaient deux garçons et qu'il pourrait le dégouter avec ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas prévu de se déclarer aussi, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça en était arrivé là?

Quand Atsushi fut assis, il le regarda de haut – littéralement, étant donné qu'il était plus grand – et lui demanda :

- Alors Reo-chin m'aime, c'est ça?

Devait-il à tout prix le lui demander pour en être sûr? Embarrassé, Reo songea à nier, mais il n'était pas du genre à mentir, surtout pas sur ses sentiments. C'est pourquoi il répondit :

- Oui.

Il y eut un autre silence, pendant lequel Atsushi semblait réfléchir. Maintenant complètement paniqué, Reo tenta de rester le plus calme possible, mais il sentait sa voix trembler :

- Je suis désolé, est-ce que je te dégoute? Si c'est le cas, je m'excuse, je t'assure que je ne le mentionnerai plus jamais.

Sans lui répondre, Atsushi se leva et Reo crut qu'il allait s'en aller en courant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, aussi, de faire ce gâteau en forme de cœur? Comment avait-il pu croire que ça passerait bien? Peu importe à quel point il était efféminé, il restait quand même un homme. C'était déjà bien qu'Atsushi accepte de le côtoyer alors qu'il s'affichait gay sans pudeur, il n'aurait pas dû souhaiter plus!

Le géant mit fin à toutes ces questions en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Loin de s'enfuir, il venait de se rapprocher! Un peu déboussolé, Reo leva le regard sur son kouhai qui le fixait en se rapprochant encore plus. Il avait posé l'une de ses grandes mains sur la table et l'autre derrière lui, de manière à pouvoir se rapprocher encore plus.

Reo eut à peine le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait qu'Atsushi le tut en le prenant dans ses bras. Le visage du plus vieux se retrouva contre son torse pendant que le plus grand déposait son menton sur sa tête. Puis, de son ton toujours aussi ennuyé, il lui fit savoir :

- Ça veut dire que je peux faire ça?

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il passa l'une de ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux, pendant que l'autre restait dans son dos. Bouche bée, Reo se laissa faire sans répondre. Il avait rêvé plusieurs fois de se retrouver dans ses bras, mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait vraiment!

Toujours sans honte, le plus jeune lui avoua :

- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça~.

Reo eut un sourire en réalisant à quel point il était innocent. Il voulait lui faire un câlin et lui flatter les cheveux, pas plus! Reprenant enfin son assurance, il le repoussa un peu pour pouvoir le regarder et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre quelque chose de mieux encore?

Le plus grand pencha la tête sur le côté un peu, mais il lui répondit :

- Okay~.

Sans demander son reste, Reo s'approcha de celui qui faisait battre son cœur et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste. À peine eut-il terminé qu'il se sentit poussé vers l'arrière. Il allait protester quand Atsushi se coucha à ses côtés pour le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Ils étaient maintenant presque au complet sous le kotatsu.

Une autre main trouva son chemin dans les cheveux de Reo, mais cette fois ce fut pour l'approcher de son kouhai qui entreprit de l'embrasser de nouveau, tout aussi doucement. Le plus vieux ne trouva pas la force de protester et lui rendit ses baisers tout en glissant ses mains dans son dos.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la fin de cette soirée de Saint-Valentin, emmitouflés dans la chaleur du kotatsu à échanger des baisers à l'arrière-gout de chocolat en silence. Atsushi pouvait retirer ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt : il n'y avait aucun moment de sa vie qui se comparait à celui qu'il vivait en cet instant, pas même la perspective de manger son merveilleux gâteau au chocolat.

* * *

_Je sais, la Saint-Valentin est passée, mais c'était pas prévu à la base (c'est juste que le chocolat m'y a fait penser et bon...). Sinon, vous trouvez pas ça chou un Atsushi innocent au point tel où il comprend pas ce genre de choses? XD_

_J'ai essayé du mieux que je le pouvais de rendre le côté féminin de Reo tout en montrant qu'il restait quand même un homme. Je n'aime pas les ukes trop féminins de toute façon, et on s'entend que niveau physique, même s'il n'est pas extrêmement viril, il a quand même une certaine stature._

_Oh et je suis tellement comme Atsushi, perso : quand j'étais jeune et que j'aidais mes parents, c'était toujours pour lécher le bol. Ma mère ou mon père devait toujours séparé entre moi et mon frère parce que sinon on se chamaillait. D'ailleurs, quand je fais des desserts maintenant, je le fais encore... xD_

_Donc voilà, je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire sur ce couple et j'espère que vous avez aimé aussi!_


End file.
